


Step It Up

by junshuas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drug Use, How Do I Tag, Jihoon Mingyu and Chan only briefly make an appearance, LSD, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Tokyo (City), also please don't give a complete stranger a blowjob, but that brief appearance made me feel like i had to include them as characters, please don't take drugs from a complete stranger ever, they're both tripping in most of it, this is just purely for entertainment dont follow their lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junshuas/pseuds/junshuas
Summary: Minghao's already several cocktails into the night when he notices him, someone lost in the music of the night, body twisting and rocking to the pounding beat of the bass all on his own.And, oh how desperately Minghao wanted to put his hands on those curves and feel the beat through his movement.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Step It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was greatly inspired by DAOKO's Otogino Machi and I just wanted to try and convey how the song makes me feel, you should definitely check it out if you somehow like this brainchild of mine ;-;

Minghao had been up at the bar for an hour now.

He had come to the club alone tonight, yearning for the rhythmic thumping of the night to fill his entire body like he would feel almost every weekend back at home. He's in Tokyo to study abroad for a year, not knowing anyone but the few classmates that had felt the desire to introduce themselves to him and help him survive in an unfamiliar city, showing him around the neighborhood and helping him practice his Japanese when they're not slaving away at schoolwork. None of them seemed too rebellious or interested in the night scene, so Minghao didn't even bother asking them to join him when he decided tonight was the perfect night to go clubbing.

His limited Japanese vocabulary kept him from approaching anyone so far, so up at the bar he sits. Minghao rests his chin on his palm, drink in the other hand, humming and rocking his head to the blaring music. Even if he was alone, he felt at peace in the heat of the cramped room. The steady sipping of cocktails constantly sent over to him by anonymous clubgoers was starting to get to him, his insides feeling warm and a smile creeping up on his lips he couldn't wipe off.

As if a spirit was calling out to him on the dancefloor, maybe the spirit of the night, Minghao swivels around in his bar stool to survey the dancefloor, the constantly changing neon lights draping over the bouncing, sweaty bodies and a slight fog obstructing their faces, Minghao not being able to tell if it's intentional by the club staff or created by the inconspicuous joints being passed around the crowd. The sight brings him back home to China, reminding him of the countless nights he'd spent high off who knows what mix of drugs his friends had provided that night in the heat of the dancefloor, letting himself be transported to a new world each time.

The reminiscing of his hometown is soon broken when he finally sees him, someone else alone in the club, but this person isn't sitting back and enjoying the events playing out in front of him like Minghao. Instead, this man was fully a part of the dance-crazed intoxication the club oozes out. His platinum blonde hair stuck to his face consumes every color the light casts on it and his body sways in perfect motion with the beat, his own hands touching every inch of himself. His eyes are shut in a haze and a smile so wide spread all the way to the edges of his face shines brightly in the dark club.

Unaware of his own actions, Minghao slowly starts to approach this mystical figure in the middle of the dancefloor, his half finished drink still in hand. He can't take his eyes off the man, only seeing him in the packed club.

Before Minghao even realizes, the man is opening his eyes to see Minghao in front of him. His open smile closes, reaching for the drink in Minghao's hand and finishing it in one swift swig. He walks away to leave Minghao alone in the crowd, frozen in pure awe of the platinum haired boy, who now is running back to him, eyes glazed from intoxication. The man grabs Minghao's now empty drink hand, pulling him up to his ear.

"Take this," the man says just loud enough for Minghao to hear, the slight raising of his voice still not enough to disguise the softness his voice holds, making Minghao's already flustered stomach fill with butterflies.

He looks down at his hand the man was had just let go of to see a small paper square stained with specks of neon ink. Knowing exactly what it is, Minghao looks up to the man, smiling and placing the tab under his tongue. The latter smiles back at him, rejoining their hands and moving them back and forth, bouncing to the beat.

As if the music is begging him to, Minghao transfers his hands to the man's waist, the other responding to the touch by moving them lower, onto his hips, and rocking them left and right in a smooth rhythm. Minghao's on fire thanks to the sensation of this stranger's hips under his touch, every inch of his body craving more contact on the dancefloor. Just as before, the man's hands are back running up and down his own body, occasionally brushing Minghao's who rest comfortably on his hips. Watching this man feel himself up close and personal makes Minghao feel like they're the only two people on earth, everyone adding to the heat around them instantly disappearing.

The effects of the acid that had been ever so graciously gifted to him start to hit, the swaying figure in front of him leaving trails as he moves and the once distinct beats of the music bleeding into each other. The slight distortion leads Minghao to smile and laugh from enjoyment, catching the attention of the man feeling himself right in front of him, laughing with him. The man's laugh is also soft in Minghao's ears, feeling like rolling in a pile of fresh laundry, enveloping him in the delicacy of it. He needs to be closer than he already is, closer than the world will let him.

As if the man could hear his pleas, he pulls Minghao to be flush with his body. The man's hands are no longer feeling all over himself, they're now trailing Minghao's backside as he dance into him. His forehead rests against Minghao's, so close he can feel the unsteady breathing coming from the man on his own lips, opposing the composed demeanor he has about him. Minghao's both too entranced and too intoxicated to make any decisions of his own, letting the man control every inch of him- the movement of his body, the placement of his hands, the position of his head. Everything about Minghao is compliant with the man in front of him's desires, only wanting what he wants.

"Feeling it?" The man mutters with closed eyes, his smile projecting onto Minghao. Not knowing how to speak, Minghao nods in response, evoking a deep laugh from the man. "Yoon Jeonghan," he says, and Minghao's in love with the way his name rolls of his own tongue so lax.

Yoon Jeonghan. Minghao knows the name didn't sound Japanese, but he's too in the moment to question where the name came from. All he knows is that Yoon Jeonghan is all he wants tonight. He hums at the sound of Yoon Jeonghan's name playing through his mind, replacing the music of the club with the music of the man's name in his ears.

Jeonghan lifts his head from Minghao's, leaning it back to let Minghao truly admire every feature in the club lights. Feeling even more of the effects of Jeonghan's gift, his skin looks like it's almost alien-like, accepting all the blue, green, and red hues of the lights hitting it as its own color. His eyes are dark black holes and Minghao's falling into them, diving deep with plans to never escape. Jeonghan shakes his head and the sweaty locks separate themselves from his face for a second each, instantly finding their places back into Jeonghan's skin, dissolving into it to become one.

Jeonghan's arms have made their way around Minghao's neck and the feeling makes Minghao see actual flowers bloom around Jeonghan's head basking in the neon lights. The Jeonghan rolls his head around like he's looking at the flowers himself, swiftly swinging it back up to meet Minghao's awestruck expression. His eyes dart up to the space above Minghao's head, eyes going wide at what his drugged out mind creates in his view. The two boys both let out a long _wow,_ pulling their faces together before either can finish.

Their open mouths crash together and close in unison, Minghao's face tingling at the sensation. Kissing someone had never felt this good. Every shift in their lips is drawn out in Minghao's head, the skin of their lips dissolving away and just leaving exposed nerves to enhance every second of contact. Starved of a taste he's never had, his tongue makes its way to Jeonghan's lips while reaching for his hair, squeezing it between his fingers as Jeonghan's mouth opens up for him to explore. He tastes like hard candy and ecstasy, the flavors bursting against Minghao's tastebuds. Their tongues intertwine and make their way into Minghao's mouth, Jeonghan hitting every target of bliss Minghao's mouth lays out for him.

Jeonghan sucks Minghao's bottom lip in between his, and Minghao can't hold back a small whine. The noise only makes Jeonghan rougher with him, dragging his nails from their grip around Minghao's neck deep into his back, tracing circles when reaching the small of his back. It feels like burning hot needles piercing Minghao's skin and he can't help but fall into them even more. His hands tighten around Jeonghan's platinum locks and pulling back, evoking a growl from Jeonghan.

Minghao desperately wants to see Jeonghan's beauty in this moment, pulling Jeonghan's hair back even harder to make him let go of his lips. Jeonghan's panting heavily, cheeks swirling in Minghao's eyes and lips visibly throbbing. He's so beautiful like this, so beautiful in Minghao's hands. Jeonghan's eyes are completely focused on somewhere right below Minghao's lips, darker than before and burning with an animal-like passion.

Minghao loosens his grip and Jeonghan is immediately diving into him, lips melting into the crook of Minghao's neck, making his eyes go wide, wide enough to pull Minghao back to reality for half a second.

They're still on the dancefloor, and Jeonghan's devouring Minghao in front of everyone. Bursts of white light scatter Minghao's vision as Jeonghan dives deeper into his skin, blocking the faces of the people around them, completely oblivious to the scene playing out next to them.

Jeonghan's too lost in the heat of the moment to notice Minghao's changing demeanor, him growing smaller due to the paranoia seeping into his brain. In Minghao's mind, every beam of light is focused on them, making them a sight for everyone to see. He can't tell if he likes it or wants to run away, all he knows for sure is the feeling of Jeonghan on him is unlike any other. His own body feels like dough that Jeonghan is shaping and eating away at ever so methodically.

Jeonghan's hands drift curiously around Minghao's form, making sure to touch everywhere from his collar bones to his waist and finally, Minghao's growing erection he didn't even notice creeping up on him. The feeling of Jeonghan's hand brushing his groin sent fireworks throughout his body, eyes squeezing shut and hips subconsciously hitching against the touch.

"What's your name?" Jeonghan breathes into his skin, lifting his head to meet Minghao's. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind to tell Jeonghan his name. Barely being able to talk at the touch of Jeonghan against him mixed with the LSD, Minghao begins writing his name out on Jeonghan's back. He can't get out the words and hopes Jeonghan can somehow read his mind to figure out the meaning of the shapes being written into his shoulder blade.

Since Jeonghan's no mind reader, he breaks himself off of Minghao to allow the boy to compose himself before asking again. Minghao frowns in response to the loss of contact and reaches his hand out to Jeonghan's who can't hold himself back from accepting the gesture. "What's your name?"

"Mingh- Xu Minghao." Jeonghan closes his eyes at the sound of Minghao's name, mouthing it with a grin staining his lips. He turns around and starts walking away from Minghao, still grasping his hand, prompting the boy to follow his lead.

Jeonghan leads Minghao through winding pathways of sweaty bodies grinding on each other, the shadows and colorful lights dancing across Jeonghan's figure. Minghao's eyes can't be peeled off of Jeonghan, working his way through the crowd like it's his home.

They finally make it to Jeonghan's destination, and luckily it's open. They barge into the colorful bathroom with black tiles reflecting different red and purple tones lining every inch of wall and floor. In the corner was a white toilet somehow covered in colorful stickers and a white sink also covered in stickers next to it and a mirror hanging above it.

As soon as Minghao gets to see the bathroom he gets to see something else, something so completely captivating and utterly beautiful. Jeonghan had taken the shirt Minghao had paid no attention to since he saw him off of his torso, tossing it into the sink and pushing himself into Minghao. Minghao only got to see a glimpse of Jeonghan's exposed top, revealing a swirling tattoo around his side Minghao can't tell if he's imagining or not. Jeonghan's hands make their way under the fabric of Minghao's top, jerking it up in a manner that make Jeonghan feel anything but human to Minghao. He cooperates, lifting his arms for Jeonghan to rip his top off, throwing it perfectly on top of Jeonghan's in the sink.

As soon as possible, Jeonghan's lips are pressed against Minghao's this time the kiss being so long and steady, just lips against lips and Minghao swears his heart skips a beat. Jeonghan pulls away to look into Minghao's eyes, both of them smiling so hard they're laughing.

Minghao is the one to make the next move, tracing his fingers on Jeonghan's side and diving right below Jeonghan's chin, placing nips on the tender skin. Jeonghan lets out a shaky breath, making Minghao smile into his neck as he continues to litter him in bite marks, slowly making his way to Jeonghan's collarbone, sucking harder and longer on the skin there.

He swears he feels the vibration of his own name come out of Jeonghan's chest, ears pulsing too hard to actually hear anything. Jeonghan's leg makes its way in between Minghao's, their bodies pushing together even more. Minghao places a hand on Jeonghan's ass, lifting it up to help match up their hips to each other. Minghao breathes an extra hot breath into Jeonghan's collarbone, his whole body pulsing now from the contact of their lower halves flush against each other, fabric being the only thing separating them right now.

A finger pushes up Minghao's chin, meeting his face to his own, Minghao instantly pushing his lips into Jeonghan's more desperate than before. Minghao moans into his mouth the second Jeonghan's hand makes it down to the lowest patch of skin visible on him and Minghao can feel Jeonghan forming his name into Minghao's mouth. His hand dips under the fabric of Minghao's pants, slowly covering it in the fabric and cupping Minghao underneath, just as slowly making its way back up. He curses in Mandarin, making Jeonghan lift his head off of Minghao's and raise his brow. Jeonghan touching him felt like a warm spring rain, heavy and soaking every inch of him, bringing life to everything inside him that had been in hibernation, even his Mandarin.

Jeonghan begins unbuttoning Minghao's pants, yanking them down along with Minghao's underwear and immediately crouching down with them. This view of Jeonghan below him, eyes charting every bit of Minghao much lower than before, makes bursts of color appear around him. All he knows is Yoon Jeonghan, all he wants is Yoon Jeonghan, all he needs is "Yoon Jeonghan."

The sound of his name finally coming off of Minghao's lips queues Jeonghan to look up, eyes small from happiness and cheeks red from the heat of the moment. His hand is against Minghao's thigh, rubbing up and down along it. His smile fades into an expression full of lust and desire and his head goes back down, closer to Minghao's dick this time, licking his lips as he approaches.

Jeonghan's tongue traces Minghao's tip, pressing slightly harder just below it to elicit a tremble from Minghao. He teases Minghao's aching member by trailing his tongue up and down every inch of it, only moving on once Minghao slips out another "Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan's name is the queue for Jeonghan to move on to his next steps Minghao realizes. He feels weird being in control yet not in control of Jeonghan's actions, the shared power making his dick twitch. Jeonghan's lips were now around Minghao, sucking and releasing as he slowly bobs his head up and down. Minghao's whole body feels on fire with Jeonghan's lips around him. It feels like he was always meant to take Minghao in his mouth, like it was written in the stars.

He can't hold back a surprisingly loud and high pitched moan when Jeonghan reaches the bottom, the back of his throat against Minghao's leaking tip. Jeonghan backs off, trailing his teeth along Minghao's length as he does so, making Minghao hiss. Jeonghan is breathing almost as heavily as Minghao is, and Minghao can't help but bring his hands into Jeonghan's hair' leading him back onto Minghao's burning member.

Minghao gently thrusts into Jeonghan's mouth, Jeonghan moaning in response this time. Minghao can feel the hum of his name around his cock, replying with Jeonghan's. The sound of his name makes Jeonghan suck harder into Minghao's thrusts, which in return become faster and harder. Jeonghan's eyes begin to water as Minghao's tip bangs against his throat, the sight turning Minghao on more than he already is.

Jeonghan's hand finally makes its way around Minghao, moving with his mouth. Minghao's never felt this pleasure from a blowjob before, his legs turning into jelly as waves of aching desire shoot through them and his chest heavy yet fluttering at the same time. Jeonghan's bleached hair in his grasp feels like he's holding a bouquet of wildflowers, wanting to bring them up to his face to take in their scent. The lips and hands around his dick feel like he's diving deeper and deeper into an ocean of pleasure, and Jeonghan's the only one he can call out to to save him from drowning.

Jeonghan's humming in between thrusts, the vibrations sending chills up Minghao's spine. He breathes something Minghao knows isn't Japanese and the chill sent up from that indecipherable phrase Jeonghan lets out on his cock before hollowing out his cheeks takes Minghao over the edge, trying to muster out a warning to Jeonghan who just places a finger on Minghao's chest. Minghao lets go in Jeonghan's mouth, cum shooting out to hit the man's throat and trail down its already wet walls.

Jeonghan continues sucking and bobbing his head up and down until Minghao's bliss has been ridden into oblivion, Minghao not being able to see anything but red and purple blurs around him. Minghao lets out a sigh with Jeonghan's name being the substance of it, and Jeonghan releases his grip around Minghao. He slides down the wall and his bare ass hits the freezing cold ground, making him jump and move his legs under him.

Jeonghan's a new shade of red, looking like an oil painting in front of Minghao. He's still panting for air with Minghao out of his mouth, hair stuck to his forehead like it was glued there, eyes glassy and cheeks tear-stained. The tip of his nose is a much more vibrant shade of cherry red than the rest of his face and his swollen lips are a deep purple. The tiles are swirling around Jeonghan and forming shapes that resemble brushstrokes, adding to the painting aspect of the image in front of Minghao. Jeonghan's hands are flat on the ground as he lean forward, whispering "Xu Minghao" to the face coming closer and closer to his.

Their lips join together again, both of them incredibly hungry for the others. Minghao's fingers begin to trail Jeonghan's chest, writing out letters of love into his skin. He finds his way to the side where the tattoo he believed to have seen earlier should be, scratching on the ink stained skin. The feeling makes Jeonghan tremble under Minghao, deepening the kiss between the two of them. He starts whining as Minghao's nails dig in deeper, letting Minghao know how much he loves every second of it.

Minghao's other hand quickly finds its way to Jeonghan's zipper, the man still being fully clothed from the waist down. He can feel the fabric tightened around Jeonghan's erection, slightly twitching at the idea of finally being touched. Jeonghan's hips lift off of his heels to allow Minghao to pull down his pants just enough to reveal his dripping cock.

Minghao's head dips down from Jeonghan's lips to look at the desperate sight in front of him. Jeonghan kisses the top of Minghao's head, whining when Minghao's fingers make contact with the tip of his cock, pressing down at the opening. Minghao's hands move swiftly, not being able to hold himself back from pleasuring Jeonghan as much and as soon as he can. His hands are smoothly pumping Jeonghan at a steady pace, not being to take his eyes off of his movements.

Jeonghan places a finger under Minghao's chin, making him lift his gaze to Jeonghan's, the man's eyes glazed over and brows furrowed, letting out strained huffs through his nose and clenched teeth. Minghao can't help but kiss Jeonghan, tongue grazing over the exposed teeth. Their kiss is filled with so many strained moans escaping Jeonghan's mouth into Minghao's as Minghao continue to stroke Jeonghan at a steady pace.

Jeonghan breathes "faster" into Minghao in Korean. Minghao luckily knows Korean due to his past schooling there and happily obliges, making his tugging much rougher and quicker. Jeonghan's kisses are getting sloppier as the pleasure builds up inside him, his hands now digging into Minghao's legs. He tugs his lips off of Minghao's for a second, forcing out a final "Xu Minghao," followed by curses in Korean as white ribbons cascade onto his legs and Minghao's hands pumping every last bit of cum out of him.

Jeonghan's forehead falls onto Minghao's shoulder, his breathing heavy and deep. Minghao enjoys the feeling of Jeonghan's wet forehead against his burning skin. It's oddly refreshing, and Minghao needs something to refresh him after the intense sex-crazed haze he was just in.

He turns his head to try to get a better view of Jeonghan on top of him, noticing the swirling tattoo once again. He's able to finally see what it is- two slender dragons wrapping around each other. Minghao sees himself and Jeonghan in the tattoo, their two slim frames moving together as one on this fateful night.

Not wanting to keep Jeonghan sitting in his own juices for much longer, Minghao reaches up to the toilet paper next to his head, wrapping a plentiful amount of the thin paper around his hands and cleaning Jeonghan up. Jeonghan's head remains on his shoulder the whole time, letting Minghao gather up every last bit of liquid on his lap.

Jeonghan lifts his head to stare at Minghao with wide eyes once he's done, his mouth agape as if he's seen God with his own two eyes. Minghao is fairly puzzled, but the trip soon hits him in full force and he's doing the same back into Jeonghan's eyes. "Do you see it too?" Jeonghan softly asks, and Minghao nods his head. He can see the two dragons dancing in the space between them, colors exploding around them and their love being spelt out right there. Minghao doesn't exactly know if this is what Jeonghan sees, but his drugged out mind believes it has to be.

Jeonghan begins to walk backwards, never taking his eyes off the air between him and Minghao. He pulls up his pants and slides on his shirt, the motions blurring together in Minghao's vision. Walking back with Minghao's shirt in hand, He lifts up the still sitting boy and slides the shirt over his head, still as wide eyed as before. Minghao puts his pants back on himself, and Jeonghan continues to stare into the abyss.

"Thank you," Minghao slips out, eyes trained on Jeonghan's.

"This isn't over yet," Jeonghan mumbles, a smile growing on his wide-eyes expression. He grabs Minghao's wrist, still staring at whatever hallucination he's experiencing, and leads Minghao out of the bathroom, only turning around the second his back hits the door.

Minghao has no idea what Jeonghan has in mind, but that doesn't stop him from following. They snake their way through the dancefloor once again, exiting the club and running down the alleyway. Jeonghan's laughing as his hair bounces up and down with his strides, Minghao only smiling due to the inability to speak. The alley feels so long and like it's only growing longer as Jeonghan leads him through it, the neon signs turning into lines of colorful light as they stretch out in Minghao's eyes. Jeonghan's laugh fills his ears and his body surrounded by stripes of light fill his vision.

They finally reach the end of the, what Minghao thought was never ending, alleyway to be met with a body of water. Jeonghan sits at the edge, patting the space next to him for Minghao to sit in.

"Do you know Korean?" Jeonghan asks, and Minghao hums in response. "You listened to me when I spoke Korean."

Minghao doesn't know how to actually form a response, his mind filled with colors mixing with one another at the sound of Jeonghan's voice in the much quieter environment. His whole body is angled in Jeonghan's direction, entranced by the man who stare out at the water in front of them.

Jeonghan shifts from Japanese to Korean in his speech, assuming Minghao can understand, and he can. "It's hitting me hard right now. You should be reaching your peak soon, too. I only took mine a little before you."

Minghao nods his head and hums, staring at Jeonghan's ear which has two lobe piercings and several cartilage piercings littering his skin. There's a strand of hair swaying in front of it due to the wind, and Minghao's eyes are only allowing one of the many details to appear at a time to him, being surprised at each new one he discovers. Without thinking, he reaches his hand to touch Jeonghan's ear, starting by moving the hair to sit behind his ear and then running his finger along each piece of jewelry. Jeonghan giggles at the feeling of Minghao's fingers grazing the tender skin of his ear.

They sit at the waterfront for what feels like an eternity, Minghao examining each inch of Jeonghan now that his senses aren't being overwhelmed by their surroundings. Jeonghan occasionally mumbles something in Korean, Minghao always responding with a hum, nothing more. Each time Jeonghan speaks it's like music to his ears, the song replaying itself over and over again until the next tune is spoken. A few times Jeonghan looks over to Minghao with wide eyes and a sincere grin spread on his face, resting his forehead against Minghao's and placing a soft peck against his lips. Each kiss makes Minghao feel like his heart bursts, Jeonghan's lips being the needle to pierce the balloon his heart is replaced with.

After one of Jeonghan's many pecks against Minghao's lips, he begins to stand up and Minghao grabs his wrist mid-action. "Where are you going?" He queries, a puppy-like pout forming on his lips.

Jeonghan looks down at the pouting Minghao, cheeks turning a rosy red that translates to literal roses in Minghao's eyes and a thin smile spreading across his lips as he corrects Minghao. "We."

Minghao's face lights up as he repeats what Jeonghan just said, his brain analyzing every part of the word as it makes his way out of his own mouth. "We." They were a duo tonight, and tonight wasn't going to end so quickly. Standing up to meet Jeonghan, Minghao joins both of their hands, Jeonghan shaking them around and laughing.

Jeonghan's next adventure for him and Minghao tonight leads them to a run-down warehouse with colorful beams shooting out the few windows. The door opening reveals a small crowd of people moshing together as a rock band play on the makeshift stage in front of them, sweat filling Minghao's nose and lungs.

The energy reminds Minghao of the club he had found Jeonghan in, electricity and intoxication running through every person inside, unable to resist the beat of the night. Minghao's first instinct is to join the crowd, soak in their vibrations and become one with them. He wants to feel the music run through his bones and enjoy Jeonghan in another dance together.

Jeonghan's instincts lead them past the crowd and to a small room behind the stage, a yellow light filling the space as technicolor bubbles and puffs of smoke adorn the space. Three guys are already in there, two sprawled on a beat up couch and the other sitting on the ground in front of a graffiti-covered coffee table. Only one of the people on the couch looks up to the two of them who had just entered, eyes half closed as he slips out a "Hey Jeonghan."

Jeonghan nods to the man, leading Minghao to a dirty counter filled with an array of bottles. He whips together a cocktail and hands it to Minghao, who takes one sip and winces at the intensity of it. He continues to sip away at it, Jeonghan laughing at him and making his own. "These are my friends," he hums, Minghao turning around to observe the type of people Jeonghan hangs around.

The one sitting on the ground looks fairly young compared to the rest of them, his jaw less defined, yet just as handsome as the rest of them. His hair is a medium brown, unkempt and draping over his eyes as his lips are pursed and he blows bubbles. Every bubble evokes a laugh from the boy, surprised by the sight he's seen a million times tonight. One of the boys on the couch is playing with a drum pad machine in his lap, fully enveloped in the beat he's creating. His hair is a fire red and his clothes are black and worn, holes and tears littering the fabrics. Minghao can spot a lip ring on the concentrating boy, the silver reflecting the colors of the squares as he presses them. The one who acknowledged them is tall and has a much more masculine build than the rest of them, his black hair shaved on the sides and top smoothed back. He's wearing a Sublime tee with cuffed sleeves and slightly bleach-stained jeans, arms stretched around the couch and legs crossed.

Jeonghan notices Minghao's staring and names off his friends, Chan, Jihoon. and Mingyu. They're all obviously high out of their minds along with the two of them.

Minghao takes a seat on the arm of a stained armchair Jeonghan is lounging in, his hand running through Jeonghan's platinum hair as he cracks jokes with his friends, Minghao too entranced by the feeling of Jeonghan's head in his hands.

"Minghao, huh? How did Jeonghan find you?" The one named Chan asks and Minghao's head shoots in his direction, the boy still holding the bubble wand in his hands, staring at Minghao with wide eyes.

"I came up to him." Jeonghan stares in bewilderment at Minghao who has finally formed a full sentence for Jeonghan to hear. "He gave me a tab, though."

The three new people nod in unison as Minghao tells them, all looking right past him and at Jeonghan. With the question of how this stranger got here finally being explained for them, they all go back to their prior activities.

Jeonghan pulls Minghao into his lap, wrapping him in a sloppy kiss that goes on way too long considering they're two of only five people in the room. Jeonghan's fingers trace Minghao's cheeks as they move with the kiss and make their way back to Minghao's neck, gripping onto the skin as if he's scared it could slip away from him. Minghao's not going anywhere, and he knows Jeonghan knows that, yet that doesn't stop the desperation of his grasp.

Jeonghan's friends act like this is a normal occurrence, the thought of it being so bruising Minghao's heart. He feels something special with Jeonghan tonight, and all he wants is for Jeonghan to feel that too. His friends' unfazed demeanors place doubts in Minghao's brain, and the thoughts make Minghao tear up into his kiss with Jeonghan.

One of the tears makes its way in between their mouths, Jeonghan pulling away at the sudden salty taste. He wipes Minghao's tears away, fingers resting under his eyes to hold any approaching tears back.

"Is this normal?" Minghao mumbles, Jeonghan completely not understanding what the question means.

"Is bringing a boy to a backroom with your friends normal?" Minghao clarifies. Jeonghan tilts his head as he thinks of an answer, the hesitation scaring Minghao.

"You're the only one I've ever gone this far with in a night. There's something about you that's unlike anyone else. You're so captivating, Xu Minghao."

The sound of his full name being spoken from Jeonghan's lips in front of others makes Minghao tremble. His cheeks are blazing hot and the sincerity of Jeonghan in this moment makes his entire self melt. Jeonghan does feel what Minghao's feeling, and he couldn't be happier. He prays to any force out there listening to make this night last forever and let him experience the world with Yoon Jeonghan in this never-ending night.

"You're captivating too, Yoon Jeonghan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to all be one chapter but I couldn't help myself and my impatient ass wanted to post what I wrote without finishing sO imma finish the next chapter (which was just supposed to be with this one) next week! I hope this somewhat makes enough sense to end on and you like it so far! That was also my first ever attempt at smut so I hope it was -somewhat- bearable oop.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay UHM this was my first attempt ever at any type of smut and like,,, I hope it's okay ;-; ALSO MINGHAO AND JEONGHAN LIVING IN A NEVER-ENDING NIGHT TOGETHER IS ALL THAT MATTERS IN THIS WORLD!!!
> 
> I hope you liked this at least a little bit and the ending wasn't too horrible, I just wanted them to get to a new location and for Jeonghan to erase any doubts in Minghao's mind and this felt like a good place for that heheh


End file.
